


Ι want to break something important

by moonalchemy



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No one dies don't worry, Overdosing, Violence, dennis unhealthy coping mechanisms, hospital mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonalchemy/pseuds/moonalchemy
Summary: Mac and Dennis throughout various Christmases





	Ι want to break something important

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Something Soon/ Car seat Headrest. Enjoy! Also hit me up on tumblr

**1986**  
The distinct sounds of glass breaking and shouting, mixed with his anxiety about what would be awaiting him and Dee in the morning didn’t let Dennis’ eyes close until the very early hours of the morning. Frank usually didn’t spend Christmas with them, and the uncertainty of what would follow left Dennis with an all too familiar feeling of dread Frank’s presence always brought.

Dennis was always fascinated with pain. Even at age 10, Dennis wanted to prove that he could endure more than the average human. Putting himself and Dee through pain experiments. However; no physical experiment could have prepared him for what he felt that Christmas morning. Frank ripping off the heads of the small action figures, stepping on Dee’s dollhouse and throwing the pieces on the wall, their mother screaming-.

-  
Mac sat under the Christmas tree all night. He had to talk to Santa Claus, he had to explain to him that he didn’t want toys anymore, he could take them back, give them to other children. The only thing Mac wanted that Christmas was for Santa to fix a mistake, a huge mistake. His father had been arrested, apparently for selling drugs to some high school kids, but Mac knew that that couldn’t be true. He knew his dad was good - he had to be. 

In the morning, when Mac asked his mother why Santa hadn’t come, his mother stayed silent for a long time before taking a drag from her cigarette and saying, “He’s dead Ronnie.”  
Mac couldn’t understand, how could Santa be dead when he was supposed to be immortal? His lips started to tremble and his little voice shook as he tried to ask his mother to explain how that could be possible. “Take this and you’ll feel better,” Ms. Mac answered, and offered him her pack of cigarettes.

 

 **1995**  
Dennis is spending his first Christmas as a college student on campus. And no, that’s not lame at all okay? He’ll party and bang all the lonely souls who are staying on campus too because they don't have any friends to invite them to their skiing trips or loving family members waiting for their return with open arms or-, not that he was lonely. Dennis Reynolds was one hundred percent NOT lonely or depressed, or sitting at a bench in a park full of junkies at 8 in the morning on the 23rd of December after stalking his sister as she left with her roommate to go to New York. 

He doesn’t remember much about that Christmas except waking up in a dim hospital room on the 25th and a doctor asking him if he had taken all those pills on purpose. No no no of course he hadn’t! How could this foolish doctor imply that a God-like man like him would ever try to end his Glory? He was just trying to have some fun! It was an accident, he wouldn’t have died anyway, the doctor was overreacting, trying to trick him into taking unnecessary medication, he knew their tricks by now. He spent the rest of the day slipping in and out of sleep, trying to regain his strength to sneak out the next day. 

 

“Hey Mac, Merry Christmas dude! Sorry I’m like a day late, but I got so caught up with this chick - we banged like crazy bro, she was into some crazy shit! You understand right?”

 **2003**  
It’s their first Christmas at the bar. Dennis is excited, feeling more than he’s felt in a while. He wants to set up a karaoke machine, he wants to host a Christmas even at the bar, he wants them to do secret Santa, he over-decorates their apartment, the ideas can’t stop bouncing off his mind. Mac is worried. He’s worried no one is going to show up at their Christmas party at the bar because who in their right mind would spend Christmas in a dirt hole like Paddy’s? He’s worried someone is going to forget to buy a present for secret Santa, he’s worried Dennis is about to crack. He sits still on his bed at three in the morning, listening to the sounds of Dennis’ failed attempts at baking coming from the kitchen. 

On Christmas day they meet up and surprisingly, no one forgot to buy each other presents (and okay, maybe Mac had to do a little something so he and Dennis would choose each other). When Dennis gives Mac a special edition Thundergun DVD Mac’s heart tugs and he can feel that Dennis is feeling satisfied with himself. The blue sweater he bought him feels impersonal in comparison, but he knows the gift he got them for later will make up for it. Dennis still gives Mac a smile he rarely sees, making Mac feel pretty satisfied with himself too. The rest of the day passes by pretty easily as they wait for the night crowd to come in, and yeah, Mac may have had something to do with that too, because he really didn’t need this Christmas destroyed by the bar’s regulars -if one could call regulars a bunch of homeless guys who pissed on their booths. By 11.00pm both Mac and Dennis are pretty drunk, laughing hysterically at the people trying to do karaoke and suddenly they are on stage and singing Last Christmas. Dennis puts an arm around his shoulder and their faces are touching and Mac should feel embarrassed, they are two grown men, singing a cheesy love song, but Dennis’ energy is so contagious, he can’t help it. So he lets himself feel everything and in that moment, Mac would do anything for Dennis. 

“God, that was great, we were great, weren’t we?” Dennis asks breathlessly.  
“Yea dude, we totally killed it! Those other jabronis got nothing on us! You wanna go outside for a bit?”  
“What? Why? We’re gonna freeze our balls off dude!”  
“Just come on, I have another present”

To their surprise, it was snowing. It felt like the universe was working just for them that night. Mac took out a little bag from his leather jacket.  
“Weed? Seriously?”  
“What, are you anti-drugs now?”  
“No dude, it’s- it’s perfect. Thank you”, Dennis said and took the bag out of Mac’s hands, fingertips slightly touching, the contact sending a jolt up Dennis’ back. “Let’s smoke it up”

They took drag after drag until there was only one last puff left. “You wanna shotgun it?” “S-sure”, Mac answered, and Dennis grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, came close enough so that their noses were touching, and exhaled the smoke into Mac’s mouth. Mac felt orgasmic as Dennis’ lips ghosted over his, he wished he could push Dennis away and run, he wished Dennis would push him against the wall and fuck him right there, in a dark alley, in the middle of a snowfall. How much more romantic than that could a bang get?  
“You know”, Dennis whispered, his hand still gripping Mac like his life depended on it, “there’s a mistletoe above us.”  
“Is there?” Mac answered, trying very hard to keep his voice from cracking.  
“No, but I really want to kiss you.”

 

 **2017**  
Mac and Dennis haven’t spent a Christmas apart in 20 years. 

Dennis had expected that Mandy would have forgiven him in time for Christmas, after all, it was only a tiny freak out. So okay, maybe he started freaking out in the middle of shopping Christmas decorations because-, first of all, what kind of shithole department store with zero self-respect doesn’t have Die Hard in store? And then that asshole retail worker dared to tell him to “get with the program” and “get it online.” Like Dennis was some kind of incompetent middle-aged man who didn’t know how to use the internet! Of course, he knew how to get a movie online, but those savages obviously had no idea what tradition or style was. And to top all that some idiot grabbed the last box of ornaments that Dennis had chosen after careful consideration and research -one and a half hours, so yes, of course, he started yelling at the idiot who had no respect for anything or held any values! Any rational man would have done the exact same thing if he had been under the same stress levels Dennis was. Who hasn’t been carried out of a department store by security and punched the guard at least once in their lives? Apparently, no one in North Dakota because Mandy drove off and told him to “fuck off and go buy some drugs to calm down.” Maybe not the second part, but that's what Dennis did.

And that’s why one would find Dennis Reynolds hiding at a parking lot and lighting up a joint before he entered a shady bar at the outskirts of North Dakota, instead of having Christmas dinner with Mandy’s family and his son. He entered the overcrowded bar and took a seat on the bar stool. For what felt like a very long time, Dennis drank whiskey after whiskey and intensely looked at nothing, ignoring the bartender who gave him dirty looks, and tried not to think about his son, about the gang, tried not to think about Mac and wonder if he’s watching Die Hard alone. 

Suddenly, a strong hand was gripping at his thigh, and a semi-good looking guy was calling him handsome, whispering in his ear and buying him drinks. And then Dennis was on his knees, his head bobbing back and forth as he tried to give the stranger the best performance of his life. He moans over -Mike’s? Mick’s? He couldn’t remember- dick, his eyes watering as he tries to take it all in his mouth and lets his hair be pulled. “I wanna cum on your face”, the guy says, and okay, Dennis doesn’t usually let that happen but he says “do it”, because, why the fuck not? It’s Christmas, one deed closer to getting into heaven. The guy grabs him and shoves him against the stall, licks whatever is left on his lips and gives him a tissue. “You have some on your hair”, he says and quickly makes his way out of the bathroom stall, leaving Dennis alone with a raging boner. It takes Dennis’ a moment or two to realize what just happened and whip his face before he runs out of the bathroom, boner forgotten, as rage starts to fill his every molecule.  
“Hey, asshole!” Dennis shouts at him and tried to swing a punch but instead, he misses and ends up being the one getting punched. Dennis’ loses his balance but manages to bring the other guy down with him. He manages to straddle him and starts punching with every ounce of power he has. He feels feral, his head feels like it’s going to explode, he’s not sure if he’s the one screaming or if it’s everyone around him but he doesn’t care, no one does this to Dennis Reynolds. There are hands all over him, he thinks someone is trying to hold him down but his vision is blurry and breathing is hard -.

 

He opens his eyes and he’s in a jail cell. He can’t remember what happened or how he got there but if he can take make a pretty good guess considering his aching body and bloody hands. A guard comes soon after, tells him he’s free to go. He doesn’t question it.  
When Dennis goes home, he impulsively calls Mac after avoiding it for months.  
“Yea?”, Dennis doesn’t know what to say, so he just stays silent and breaths into the phone.  
“Dennis?”  
“Merry Christmas Mac”, he says and hangs up. He collapses on the bed, runs a hand through his hair and realizes there’s still dried cum on it. _Goddammit._


End file.
